


Often, Frequently, Only Once

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: H.M.S Pinafore - Sullivan/Gilbert, Pirates of Penzance - Gilbert/Sullivan
Genre: Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pirates of Penzance run across a familiar problem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Often, Frequently, Only Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox/gifts).



'I'm sorry, sir,' Samuel said.

'Oh really, not again?' The Pirate King frowned. 'Really, this is too bad!' He surveyed the crew of the captured ship with a furious eye. 'You mean to say that you are all orphans?'

The terrified sailors nodded.

'Every last man of you?'

They were silent. Eventually one able seaman stepped forward. 'Sir, I don't know.'

'You don't _ know _ ?'

'I was raised by a baby farmer; I have no idea whether either of my parents is alive or dead.'

The Pirate King turned to face his own crew, in the hope of some guidance, but they were all shedding tears at the young man's predicament. 'Damme!' he exclaimed.

The captain of the captured vessel cleared his throat. The Pirate King whirled round. 'What is it?' he demanded.

'Sir,' he said, 'I would be – ahem – grateful if you could – ah – refrain from using such language aboard my ship. I don't allow any of my crew to use the big, big, D in my presence – or out of it – and I see no reason why you should not observe the same courtesy when aboard H.M.S. Pinafore. In Queen Victoria's name!'

The Pirate King sighed. Foiled again.


End file.
